


Let me dig into the popcorn and ignore the pounding in my chest

by underskinnyheart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underskinnyheart/pseuds/underskinnyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Alex use movie nights to ponder about their feelings and push each other's boundaries. This includes watching reruns of Orange Is the New Black and what not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from Walking Backwards - Leagues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex watch Orange Is the Black; the scene where Piper and Alex have steamy sex in the chapel happens.

_I’ve been looking for a new emotion_  
_I’ve been taken with a new emotion..._

They were watching Orange Is the New Black for the third time. It was their favourite; Alex loved the wittiness of the writing and Kara couldn't get enough of how real the sappy moments felt. This wasn't one of them, though; this was the iconic scene where Piper had dragged Alex to the chapel.

Kara could recall the first time they had watched it together, a few years back; Alex had only came out to her. There had been a considerable amount of awkwardness in the air, which Kara had tried to compensate for with over-the-top jokes, unsuccessfully. That felt like such a long time ago. Things had changed considerably.

On Krypton, the mentality regarding relationships was basically equivalent to pansexuality in Earth's terms. She had crushes on a fair amount of girls and boys when growing up, but the subject didn't come up with Jeremiah or Eliza, so she didn't have the opportunity to go through the whole questioning herself thing. That is, until a few years back, when she started heavily crushing on two women named Alex; one portrayed by Laura Prepon in a TV show, and the other, very real, who was currently cuddled up extremely close to her.

Kara shifted a bit, and Alex did the same; now an auburn head was on her shoulder. The blonde's hair was up in a high bun, thus this change resulted in a fair amount of ticklish sensations on her neck. Oh, but that was never the end of it; these casual touches somehow felt new and couldn't help but spread down her body as shivers and sudden eruptions of warmth.

Piper and Alex, on the other hand, had no shame in portraying their eruptions of warmth, on screen, in Full HD. Clothes were being discarded.

"I am still up for starting a petition to have season four be an uninterrupted extension of this, for the whole of twelve episodes."

Comments like this really, really did not help Kara. She knows she can get easily distracted, so she learnt how to focus herself when she starts getting particular thoughts. What can she do when someone actually points out the fact that they are... _thirsty_? Even if it's just for a character from a show. Imagining Alex's pupils, dilated, fixated on-

Kara's breath hitched, as a hand had landed on hers.

"Kara, your hand has been frozen in the popcorn bowl for about a minute now. If I didn't know better, I would assume that you are transfixed by what is happening on screen. Or have you suddenly become extremely territorial?"

Kara grabbed the biggest handful of popcorn she could possibly grab and stuffed her mouth, just to confirm Alex's theory. The second one, obviously. Talking about hunches— there was no way in the world that she was imagining the subtle/not-so-subtle shift in Alex's recent behaviour. She was more...playful? It was hard to pin down the exact meaning behind the glint in her eyes, but it was there. In her beautiful eyes, that reminded Kara of hot chocolate and lazy mornings...

She swallowed and dived right back into the popcorn. Anything to temporarily distract her from the homosexual content in front of her eyes and on her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is planning on using science to figure out whether her hunch regarding Kara is justified.

She was a DEO field agent, a second-in-command, and sometimes, an FBI liaison. All these facets of her identity shaped her greatly; but at the core, Alex was a scientist. This translated into the way she dealt with unknowns. Yes, she was good at reading people, but always searched for proper confirmation regarding her theories. She just couldn't make herself settle for gut feeling - she needed proof. In fact, there was one hypothesis, relating to her dear sister, that kept nagging her. Alex had never been good at letting things go. She had to figure out whether her intuition was right, preferably with an experiment. And that was exactly what she was planning on doing tonight.

She didn't bother knocking on the door; Kara's superhearing alerted her of her presence right as she stepped into the elevator, and the door was open long before she approached it. The first thing Alex noticed was that the blanket that the sisters used for their movie nights was left undone on the couch. Did Kara have friends over today? Their short phone call had made it seem like she was going to have a lazy Saturday afternoon by herself.

The second thing she noticed was Kara herself. The blonde was walking towards her with a Nutella jar tucked under her arm, as her hand was holding a bucket of ice-cream. Her other hand was currently holding the spoon that she was licking the delicious hazelnut spread off of.

"Hey 'lex, Make yourself comfy."

Alex short-circuited; Kara had some chocolate on her cheek, dangerously close to her mouth. She sat.

Kara deposited the supplies and started wiggling the remote to put it out of sleep mode. Then, her hand motions stopped abruptly and she let out a sound. Alex wasn't quite sure what that was, but she made a mental note to investigate further. The brunette glanced at the screen, wondering what the issue was.

Imagine Me & You's Netflix page was the issue, apparently. _So that was what Kara had been doing this afternoon, huh? Interesting. Very insightful._

"Kara, I thought you were better than that. This movie is so incredibly cheesy, it's almost gross.", Alex teased.

"I was bored and this came up in my recommendations, what could I have done?" By the looks of it, Kara was trying to brush it off as something casual. However, the scientist knew better. Netflix's suggestions never lie.

"Hey, how was your day, by the way? You didn't have the chance to tell me earlier." Her lovely sister was changing the topic? That wasn't a problem for Alex Danvers.

"Yeah, sorry. I was at that bar place I told you about, and Erica was going to show up any minute."

"Oh, right. The date with the temp bartender from Noonan's? How did that go?" Was it her eyesight betraying her, or was Kara's smile just a little bit dimmer?

"It was okay, but we both realised this wouldn't really work out. We agreed to keep in touch, though." And there it was. The smile, back in full force. If Imagine Me & You made Alex feel grossly happy, then what she felt when Kara smiled was simply off the scale.

Kara's face was brighter than- whoa there. Her research was starting to veer dangerously off-track. A few questions had to be considered: why was her sister happy that it didn't work out with Erica? Why did she keep calling her "the temp bartender", even though the blonde was very keen on using people's first names on any other occasion? And finally, why couldn't Alex stop staring at that beautiful, _beautiful_ smile?

"So, you said on the phone that you had found a movie for us to watch, what's the name?" Alex got pulled back to the real world, and it was for the best. Her plan had just been set into motion.

"Oh, it's not on Netflix yet. I borrowed the DVD from a friend." Alex mentally thanked Vasquez; she gave her the idea, after Alex had a heart-to-heart with her about her investigative plans.

Alex dug into her bag as calmly as possible, savouring the moment. She handed the plastic box to Kara and observed her reaction.

" _Carol._ " Kara gulped, and continued staring at the DVD with such intensity that Alex started worrying if this would be an accidental-laser-eyes situation.

After a few more seconds without any reaction, Alex smirked, took the case out of Kara's hands (who continued staring at the spot where the DVD had been), and started setting up the movie.

By the looks of it, the next two hours were going to be fundamental to her research.


End file.
